hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Israel (Amos Amari
Appearance Israel is a young country that was created after WW2, his human age is 15 due to him being only 69 years old (in 2017). He wears his everyday military uniform the idf service dress and the hat that comes with it. His eyes are light blue resembling judaism, short brown curly hair with a long curl with a star at the tip of the curl. His skin is soft light brown. Personality and interest He is a quiet, mean country that has dark humour and sometimes acts xenophobe..but shows his soft spot sometimes but mostly in private conversations, he can’t stand his neighbours. He only shows interest in animals (It’s claimed to be a animal friendly country), children, women and weapons . He somewhat barely hangs out with countries (other than the ones that recognized him) but he does have difficulties talking to them because his habits of swearing and showing them his guns (And the Palestine-israel conflict, countries were really disappointed in him) other than that he loves to test his weapons and pull cruel pranks! Israel enjoys the company of America even though he may call America a ‘’stupid idiot’’ we all know that Israel loves him -not like that though-. Falafel and Matzo are his favorite food, also loves to read books. Trivia Even though Palestine and Israel hate eachothers guts. It’s been proven that Israeli hospitals save many lives of Palestinians. Israel is the only country in the middle east who womens enjoy full political right and are atleast allowed to serve in the military for 2-3 years. He is never interested in war, he only goes to war to defend him and his people since he is surrounded by enemies that want to kill him. Relations America: America was the first to recognize Israel yet he did on the same day Israel declared independence. Both of them enjoy their relationship, despite them both being best friends, Israel caused some incident with him, of course Israel apologised to him, America wasn’t happy with him, he made Israel (USS Liberty incident in the 6 day war. Israel had mentioned that “America is kinda like my slave..yet my best friend” Actually, since America was the first to recognize him, he raised him but doesn’t mean they are brothers according to Israel but they do have a brotherly aura surrounding them. “My kosher Mcdonalds are much more healthier!” Palestine Palestine is Israel’s older brother, though they are siblings they have a hard time getting along because of the Palestinian conflict and the arab-israeli war 1948 (Part of the Palestine war) “I hate you achi! (brother)’ abd because Israel took a piece of Palestine's land. Germany Israel was downright toxic to Germany and refused to be friends with him when they first meet due to the damage to the jews.. (it’s a sensitive subject) thats until Germany offered to pay preparations in 1965. He changed his view of Germany and started being friendly with him. They now have a special relationship England When Israel was born, both England and Israel maintain a strong relationship with each other. Thats until the six-day war, England wasn’t pleased with him (Probably calling him a wanker. haha), he was very hostile to him, the Englishman kept supplying the arab states with weapons almost making England go to war with Israel himself but England started being nice to him, Although Israel doesn’t trust him that much.. Update soon...And i'll add the pic soon